The Hunt- Chapter 1- 13
by Wacky Irish Penguin Fan
Summary: Sara has a twin and four otehr sisters. She is married to some one, not Jareth. And Jareth is looking for the Relam Guardian and now the Warrior of the Labyrinth.


The Hunt  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All characters but few don't belong to me. Their new personas are mine, just to wonder from everything. Enjoy the sisters stories. Now on with the story from the annoying disclaimers, in which I hate SOOO much!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- The Discovery  
  
Grinding the gas pedal to it's max, a black 1995 Lamborghini Diabolo VT raced down a double highway in Pennsylvania. The driver was going about 80 miles per hour along the road. "FInally a job that takes me from the office back home." the driver said pounding on the wheel. Then finally the face was seen.  
It as a young women that look of about twenty-two. She had long black hair that shined of polished EBony and cascaded down her back like a waterfall, to about her waist. HEr skin was a tanned copper. She wore a gray tank top that was low cut showing a good bit. Her knit gray and white pants hung from her hips showing her mid-drift as her feet were clad in slip-on sandals. "Time for some music." she said turning on her radio. She also pulled out a book. "Car, drive and keep going until we reach our destination." she said as the car took over at the same speed and she waited for the DJ to quit talking.  
Awhile later he did as some very good music came on. It was "UNderground". For some reason she recognized this song.   
At that time Corvus frowned and then pulled out her Realm book. She flipped some pages as the song continued. "The Underground is a Dream Realm ruled by three Goblin Kings and PRotected by the realm keeper. They all steal babies that are wished away. The Realm Guardian always watched so they would not destroy the others." She read out loud with a frown. "One thing is never speak the names of the Kings or you would call them to Earth. Don't wish to them and beware if they are on earth. They can use mirrors and anything to project their reflections." Corvus read out loud turning the radio off.  
"Corvus, we are within a hour of the first Rest Stop near Pittsburgh." the car said.  
"OKay." she replied realizing the fact she had to now drive.  
  
In Pittsburgh; another that also looked of a twenty-two year old Sarah Williams was waiting for her partner, Corvus, to show up. She had to babysit Toby, ten year old half brother, on this also so she was pretty much extremely mad. That was until a black 1995 Lamborghini Diabolo VT pulled up in front of them. "Hop in Sarah, we have a date to keep." the driver said as the girl smiled.  
"Get in the back Toby." Sarah said as he did.  
As soon as the doors were shut they drove off. "Book signing?" Corvus asked as Sarah smiled.  
"You guessed it. It seems our double authored book got the crowds wanting to meet us." Sarah stated as Toby listened.  
"I have some writing to do tonight so how about you go out and enjoy some time alone and I'll take care of the little tike." Corvus said as Sarah looked at her.  
"Really?" she asked with a grin.  
"Sure, you need a break." her partner replied as she smiled.  
"Let the games begin!" they said in unison as they approached a sign that read 'Welcome to Perry Township'.  
"I have a SOftball Game to night with my friends." Corvus said checking the time. "YOu know what I mean. It's a double header."  
"How fun." Sarah said. "Toby is going with you I guess."  
"How about it Tob?" Corvus asked the small boy.  
"Yeah!" he shouted.  
"That's a yes." Sarah said as they both cracked up.  
"Let's see. JT versus Washington TWP. Then Ravens versus Goblin?" she said questioningly. "Or is it Braskini?"  
"Sounds good." Sarah smirked.  
"It will be. Don't forget we are meeting a James King and Brothers for dinner tomorrow night." Corvus said as they pulled in on a old road only to see old neighbors.  
"Nice place." Toby said as they went over a hill and pulled in a long driveway with neighbors spying.  
"They have been trying to get my property for twelve years." Corvus said pointing as she parked and they all piled out to get their stuff. "If my relatives come around we avoid them."  
"Okay." Sarah said as they went up the steps with Toby running around.  
Three white barn owls watched them as did three ravens. Corvus noticed this and glared at the ravens as they flew off. She then stared at the owls as the stared back. "We're being watched." she told Sarah as they went in to the house followed by Toby  
  
Chapter 2- Meetings and Name Games  
  
Seven o'clock TOby had fun on the playground as the Jefferson Township (JT) game ended. Corvus had already changed her uniform into that of a Corvus.  
Which was a white tank top and black shorts with white knee high socks. She was the one who's secret no one knew. Her sisters didn't even know it. She was the Magical Realm Keeper. All wanted to know who the 'figure' was at the Relam Gates but never knew.  
That minute the Goblin Team had come ready to play. Ludo, Sir Didyumis, and Hoggle had come to watch. Toby had come over to Corvus as the Corvus team appeared ready to play. "Corvus!" Onyx yelled form across the field as the dark haired mystery turned to look at her. "Put on your glasses. It's hide your eyes night."  
"Okay. Onyx meet Toby. He is tonight's sugar happy fan that goes along with the caffinated team." Corvus said putting on her black oval, wire rim sunglasses.  
"Hey their little buddy." Onyx said ruffling his hair as some watched.  
"RAVENS! Take the Field!" Bloodstone yelled as Sarah picked Toby up and the trio ran over to the dug out.  
"Bloodstone, watch Toby while we play." Sarah told the falcon as they took the field.  
"We're playing a bunch of girls? Five girls?" Dareth laughed.  
"Welcome one and all to tonight's game!" the announcer, Aqua, said. "Tonight's Home team is the Guardian Ravens. UNdefeated throughout the many worlds."  
"Amazing." Jareth said checking out the pitcher.  
"In the outfield, the fastest woman in the world Midnight Raven." Aqua said as some cheered. "First and Second is Alexis. Shortstop and Third is ONyx."  
"Go Ravens!" Toby shouted as Jareth spotted him noticing he looked familiar.  
"Catcher is Selenity." he said. "And the Pitcher, the woman who put the 'Fast' in 'Fastball' and 'fast pitch'. Sarah 'Star Corvus' Raveness!" Aqua shouted as some of the crowd went wild.  
"Sarah?" the trio asked looking at the pitcher.  
"You know the rules. No spike balls until AFTER the home teams bats." the umpire said as Sarah took a pitching stance against the first batter.  
Three batters and three outs later the team came up. Onyx was batting first. She hit a bunt in front of the plate and made it to first. Midnight came up and hit a bunt down third, advancing the runners one base. "What are they doing?" Cyad asked as the Selenity, the third batter, did the same.  
"Clean the bases Corv." Alexis shouted.  
Sarah took her glasses off and threw them to Alexis. She had dark eyes like Sarah Williams, as if they were sisters. The Goblins looked at her as she smiled. "Right field looks less occupied." Alexis told her as she smiled.  
The second pitch she hit it to the fence as she ran the bases clearing them. The ball was coming into home slow when she came in. Sliding she knocked the catcher over and the ball missed him. "Safe!" the umpire called as she hopped up and winced as she limped off the field, her right leg was all bloody.  
"Corvus has just got herself wounded!" Bloodstone said as Toby cheered like crazy, from all of the pop he found. "AGAIN!"  
  
Last inning and the Goblin Kings were getting afraid at the fact they were being beaten by five female players. Midnight was hit in the shin with the pitch as she got first with a bruised leg. Then Corvus came up already scratched up. "Simple hit." Selenity joked.  
The first spiked pitch grazed across her face. Only ten scratches showed up. "Oh?" she asked her stance becoming more dark in her moods. She adjusting her stance from left to the pitcher.  
Next pitch she knocked the pitcher over as it went straight up the middle hitting another goblin. After she crossed the plate the game was called. "That's the game!" the umpire called as the five Ravens smiled and high five each other.  
"Goblins, how about dinner on us?" Selenity asked.  
"I guess." Cyad said.  
"Raveness Restaurant right now." they called as Corvus stopped and picked TOby up.  
"We best meet your sister there." she said walking away.  
"Yeah." he said as the two disappeared in to a black car.  
"Jareth, wake up." Dareth said. "You like her don't you?"  
"Yeah." he said looking after her.  
Jareth watched in a crystal as the black 1995 Lamborghini Diabolo VT when about 65 mph down the highway. They then stopped at a bookstore as Sarah Williams hopped in to the car. Music was probably blaring as this trio went through town.  
  
Chapter 3- Party and Intros  
  
They pulled in to the parking lot as they trio jumped from the car. "We got a party tonight. After the Goblins are served the party begins in the Stairway room." Corvus told them as they smiled.  
"Sorry Toby. Onyx is taking you home for this. It's Ladies Night." Sarah told her brother as he frowned.  
"Ready?" Onyx asked pulling up by them on her motorcycle.  
"Yeah." he said as she handed him a helmet and motioned for him to sit in front of her.  
  
The GOblins and their Kings came in a few minutes later as the five Ravens served them then went to the party room. It was a true Ladies Night. The Crsyatllines had everything for a party. That was Hoggle and crew were listening in on it. "Finally a Party with out a crashers." a voice said as others laughed.  
"Tuckfield can't break this up easy." another said.  
"Got that right dear Ravens." a familiar voice said as Hoggle opened the door a crack to see a party going on.  
"Just give the Goblins a few hours. We can clean up easy." Onyx said as few found music.  
"How about 'Jumpin, Jumpin' Destiny's child?" the music girl asked, who was the pitcher of the Softball team.  
"Sound proof doors?" another asked.  
"Magic covered it. Even if a door is open no one but the ones in the room can hear it." the silver haired girl said picking off some chips.  
"Let Tuckfield try and break this up." Sarah Williams said as they toasted to it.  
"I'm no longer Midnight Raven you see, I pass my legacy on to that in which my friends have trained. I am now the sixth raven, Star Raven!" the silver hair girl said as they all raised their glass.  
"A toast to the new raven. Sarah Williams my Twin!" the girl that looked like her said as they all laughed.  
"Midnight Raven." the girl said as Sarah smiled and downed her drink.  
"Of course Osaka." the girl replied.  
"I be seeing problems within the future." Sarah's twin said standing in the middle of the group.  
"A story from the future gates." the girl named Osaka said in a spooky voice as they all laughed. Then the trio walked from the door towards the Goblin Party.  
"Actually that is later. RIght now we should be introducing our sister to Tuckfield in his usual appearance right about." she started as a explosion was heard followed by Goblins scrambling around. "Now." she said as few, Actually two people that were going to handle it, walked out.  
That was Corvus and Sarah. "Okay." Corvus said whisperings a plan to her sister.  
"Oh that one." Sarah said whispering.  
"Okay." she whispered as Corvus walked out in to the open.  
"Sarah?" Goblins asked as the Kings watched closely.  
"The one I was looking for." Tuckfield said as she rolled her eyes. "Dear Corvus, I owe you a challenge."  
"Game? To late. I'm playing for keeps." she said jumping kicking him easily in the head as Sarah Williams watched.  
"That's my cue." she whispered walking form the shadows behind him she held her hands out and clasped him around the temples.  
Concentrating she destroyed his mind as his body turned to ashes. "Do you have some asprin? That does not go well with the fact you haven't taught me that." she said holding her head as Corvus smiled.  
"COme on. I'll find some before Chronos decides to search me out for letting you to do that." she said as the two was about to walk off.  
"Chronos?" Cyad asked.  
  
Chapter 4- Meeting the Twin Sisters   
  
"Yeah, she's my sister. He's my husband." Sarah replied as they all looked at her. "What?! I'm as old as your Kings."  
"Yeah right." Hoggle said.  
"I can prove it." Corvus said with a frown. "Give me a minute."  
"Oh Hades." Sarah said sitting down. "She's looking for those cursed birth certificates again."  
Five minutes later, Corvus is searching through her sub-space pocket. "You remember those bubble bombs we were looking for to get your stepmother with?" Corvus said all of a sudden.  
"You found them?" she asked excitedly as Corvus sat two orbs, that look like Jareth's crystals, on the table.  
"Let's see. Onyx, Alexis, Selenity...." she trailed off then straightened up. "Uh, Osaka and Polaris? How'd they get in here?" she asked sitting papers on the table with the others.  
"I feel sorry for those two." Sarah said. "Remember their adventures?"  
"That Las Vegas one really got me thinking." Corvus said as they listened.  
"ABout what?" a goblin asked.  
"Never trust those two in a gambling city when drunk." she said pulling out two yellow pieces of parchment. "Oh shit." she said throwing them in to a wall and falling to the ground.  
The group looked at her as the parchment blew up. "Exploding paper, thanks to Onyx." she said still searching.  
"Who are you?" another asked.  
"Corvus." she replied as Sarah laughed at their reactions. "I am the shape shifter of the group. Never trust a Raven on the hunt. That is tomorrow thought, who's the prey this year?"  
"Don't ask me." Sarah said as she finally gave up.  
"They're lost, again." she said picking up the bombs and smirked. "Like the rest of my damned life."  
"Huh?" some asked.  
"Here birdy, birdie, birdie." she heard Onyx whisper as the clock chimed midnight. "Looks like both are on for this." Onyx said again as the two looked at each other and then at Onyx who was closing in.  
"Birdie is a mild term." Corvus said throwing both bombs at her as she disappeared. "We have five seconds." she told Sarah pushing her in to a portal and then followed her.  
"Sisters?" the group still asked.  
  
Chapter 5- Hunted by the Enemy  
  
A few hours later the two had been separated and Corvus was left. She   
was sitting in a floating chair at her favorite spot: Floating Moon. It was where everything   
floated in the air.  
She felt her body burning with a problem, they were caught. She stood from her chair with her eyes turning black. When she was mad, her true form showed. Princess Corvus Raven of the Realms had shown now. She wore a dark blue body suit with a double perils necklace around her neck in which had onyx gems hanging from it and the pendent, lower one, was a large silver crescent moon connected to a smaller one that was on the second necklace. Her belt was silver.  
The top two went around her waist as a onyx was attached to it. Then two went down diagonal and the last one had tiny onyx surrounded by silver. Her bangs were up, almost like Jareth's hair. Her earrings were silver and dangled a bit when she moved. ON her feet were knee high black boots.  
Around her head was a three chain piece that symbolized herself. She had a scowl as the pieces of hair that fell over her shoulders hid the triangular marks under her brown eyes. "My friends, how'd two Goblin Kings get in to this? Hhmm." she said disappearing.  
  
IN a familiar forest site, the Shadow Forest, Sarah Williams felt a pang in her head as she felt that Corvus had taken her normal form. "Onyx, Corvus doesn't feel happy." she whispered as Onyx went wide eyed.  
"Braska, you are messing with a fire of someone none of us here can contain, it is that of a wild forest." she said to him her eyes going black.  
"Fire? Who, that pesky Raven ?" he asked with a snicker before he started to laugh.  
"No, a very pissed off Star Corvus!" a voice roared as a girl in a midnight blue body suit kicked Braska in the gut and then she backed off her features were mean.  
"What the--" Braska started as she laughed pulling out a black orb.  
They noticed that her hair was longer then before. "I am Star Corvus, if you recall." she said with a devilish smile. "YOu Dream destroyers aren't a challenge anymore, to easy to give you a piece of my mind."  
"Oh, what about my forces?" he asked.  
"The Shadows killed them." she said as they moved to show ashes upon ashes.  
"Damn you." he cursed going at her as she threw the orb at full speed.  
Hitting him in the forehead he disappeared. "Well, looks like the hunt is over." she laughed as her sisters fainted. "I'm sure you are wondering why I look like this? Well when most of us Ravens get mad we have a quick change to catch up with that of the enemy, especially Braska." she said as her sisters disappeared.  
"Interesting." Jareth said as they walked towards her.  
"Pieces will probably be waiting for us, she knows what just happened." she said about to go. "Oh, see you for a decent quiet dinner tonight." she smiled disappearing as they were taken back.  
"How'd she know?" Dareth asked.  
  
Chapter 6- Wishes and Visitation  
  
After that fiasco, Sarah and Corvus had been laughing. "A classic dinner?" she asked.  
"Yes, its's that or eat at the Goblin Castle." Corvus snickered.  
"I'll say restaurant." she said.  
"Yeah, those goblins are nuts." she agreed.  
"Another thing." a voice said as Osaka appeared. "We are being hunted so don't bother with weapons. I have it covered."  
"Aye, Aye, Captain." they said in unison as Osaka left laughing.  
  
That night six women in lovely evening dresses had been sitting around a circular table in a shadowy room within a restaurant. It was dimly lightened as a man with black toused hair with brilliant green eyes sat next to one of them. The oldest was sitting in the middle with them branching off.  
Osaka was the oldest and she wore elegant Forest Green dress that was off the shoulder and accented her body. To her left was Onyx. She wore a black dress suit, due to the fact she hated all dresses. To Osaka's right was Raven . She wore a cream shapeless evening dress that had a v neckline and was strapless. To Sarah's right was Lexy. Who was weairng a midnight blue dress suit. To ONyx's left sat Sarah Williams wearing a silver dress that had long sleeves and a v neckline. And to Sarah Williams left was her husband Chronos. WHo wore a tuxedo. "I feel like Diamond just dragged me to a formal dinner." Osaka said burying her face in her hands.  
"Remind me to burn this suit." Lexy said.  
"I'm sticking to shorts and a tank top after this." the others replied in different ways.  
"Interesting." a voice said as the Goblin kings sat between the ends.  
"Yes, we all feel like we were bribed in to this." Osaka rpelied as the others smiled. Their eyes just read 'We we're.'  
"I'd rather commit usicide then do this again." Corvus said as Lexy looked at her.  
"I'll join you." she said as the others laughed.  
A hour later. "I forgot. We left Braska to have his way with whatever is going on tonight. Darn, looks like it's my turn also." Corvus said as Lexy grinned.  
"Me, too. Bye." they said disappearing.  
"I'm clipping their wings when I get my hands on them." Onyx swore as they all laughed.  
"Wings?" Dareth asked.  
"When they turn Raven is what I mean." she explained.  
  
The two had escaped, changed and were on the road heading towards a McDonalds. "Some fast food will be good." Lexy said stretching out in the front passanger seat.  
"How about going to visit your dad and TOby?" Lexy asked as Sarah smiled.  
"Okay." she said kicking the car in to High gear.  
At the Williams House; Toby was bored as his parents bored him in conversations. Then the doorbell rang as he sighed in relief. His father, Jack, went to answer it. As soon as the door was open Toby smelled a Jasmine Green tea mix. "Hey Dad." a voice said as Jack was seen with his shocked expression.  
"Corvus? My second daughter? As in Corvus Zodiac?" he asked as the two walked in.  
"As in Corvus Zodiac Williams." she giggled as Karen frowned at her. Then gave her a glare that could kill a tree, a tree the size of a sapling.  
"Ravey!" he shouted running to her as she bent down and picked the boy up in a hug.  
"Hey little Tob." Selenity said as he moved form hugging his older sister to hugging her friend, and Blood Sister.  
"What are you doing now?" he asked.  
"I write, I travel, never get away form that in which involves the Restarunt." she said as he chuckled.  
"She's still a fastpitch pitcher." Selenity said as they sat down.  
"Pretty good one, too." Toby added as Sarah smiled a wide smile that could say she had a plan.  
"How's Sarah ?" Jack asked her as she frowned a bit faking him out. His face fell as Sarah perked up again.  
"She's alright. She amrried if you don't know yet." she siad as he gave her a shocked and surprised look.  
"To who? When? Where?" he asked stuttering a bit as Karen looked at him then at her.  
"Chronos Timelone. Last week. Moon Gardens." she rpelied as he smiled and then relaxed.  
"YOur mother's friend I guess." he siad as she smiled. "They were always close until they gave birth around the same time. Then the children grew up together."  
"Of course. You still remember it." she said happily blinking. Selenity looked at her as she sensed hostility among everybody.  
"So how did you poison my son's mind?" Karen asked as Selenity looked at her. She was right again, hostility towards us as usual.  
"We, my kind lady, did not poison his mind. It is helathy for one os young to have a imagination. It keeps the mind open, soul young, and the world mysterious as if it was a new enviroment." Selenity said with a wide smile and a equally dark look that Karen was giving the two.  
"Yeah." Toby agreed as Corvus stood up and faced her. She did not look happy.  
"Their is a story to every mind, and a voice to every soul, do I ask if you don't believe me I will not believe you?" she asked as if a riddle.  
"Sar, we better leave before something happens. The dinner is over Onyx will get worried." Selenity said as Corvus backed off with a nod and went to leave.  
"Corvus, won't you stay to tell me a story?" TOby asked.  
"Sure little Bro I would love to." she smiled stopping only to turn towards them and frown a little. "Something came up, but if you need me just say so."  
"Okay." he siad as she walked to where he was sitting and handed him a old spiral notebook that had a crystal orb on the front.  
AFter the duo walked form the house Karen started to talk badly of the two. "Shut up!" Toby yelled. "I wish the Goblins woud take you away right now!" he yelled as the wind picked up and the two girls ran in again. Corvus had grabbed Toby and wrapped her arms around him as a white owl busted throuogh the french doors turning human.  
Their parents looked as the two girls gave him faces. "How was dinner?" Selenity asked sarcasticly looking at her invisable watch. Corvus held Toby as JAreth looked at her. She put the boy down as he clung to her legs.  
"Good, it would have been better if dear Corvus was there." he said motioning towards the black haired girl as she looked ready to laugh. HEr hands were behind her back as she conjured up her weapon. A tall slender staff with a galive blade.  
"I am not a formal dinner person." she said as she looked at Selentiy. "Leave Selenity, teleport if you have to but leave." she told her in Raven as she disappeared.  
"Little miscommuninaction between us their. PLease say that in english." Jack said straining to hear what she was saying. She then pulled the weapon from behind her and held it defensively in front of her and Toby. The blade to the right as she gripped it in one hand.  
"Dear Corvus, I never knew you like to play with wepaons." he siad as Corvus Williams and Chronos busted in.  
"We will run your labyrinth." Corvus said as he frowned as did Corvus and Chronos.  
"It has changed, I warn you that much. You have thirteen hours before they become my slaves or die." he said as their parents looked horrified. "Or give me Corvus or find the Realm keeper."  
"Stay away from my daughter." Jack growled trying to step between them but failed as Corvus pointed her glaive at Jareth's chest.  
"I'll run the labyrinth iwth Toby. Leave the others from this game." Corvus said as they looked at her. "For that, in which I know shall never pass my lips in less the time calls for it."  
"Then so be it. I will still have you dear Raven. Forever." he siad as she and TOby disapepared.  
"She's nuts! No one has seen the Realm Keeper in Millenniums upon the many worlds!" Chronos shouted.  
"As so we think." Sarah replied as they sat down. "Myself and a few others know the Realkm keeper as if we are that in which she is."  
"What do you mean love?" Chronos asked putting a arm around her shoudlers.  
"She's my Twin." she whisphered as Tuckfield busted in alerting them. "You better hurry Corvus."  
  
Chpater 7- Jareth's 'Sarah' Obession  
  
At the Labyrinth's start; Toby was hanging on to Corvus's shoudlers as she smirked. "Corvus, thank you." TOby said as she ran at a wall and he smiled. She sprung in to the air landing on the top of the wall and then jumping down again as Hoggle watched her amazed.  
"Corvus?" he asked opening the gates and watching as her and a familiar boy and her disappear down a corridor.  
At the Goblin Castle Jareth watched as this girl went throuogh some of his defenses. "MR. Williams, I never knew your second daughter was so atheltic." he said as they watched throuogh a crystal. "What did you do right?"  
"She's been like her mother ever sence I learned of her being alive." he said quietly as Jareth looked at him. "Linda Phersophone Williams was not a actress but the QUeen of the UnderWORLD." he said stressing 'world'.  
"A Dream Weaver." Jareth whispehred as Karen looked at him oddly. "YOur daughter is a Pyshic and also the daughter of Hades."  
"Correct." he rpelied sadly lowering his head as Jareth smiled.  
  
Back in the Labyrinth ten hours later; Corvus and Toby were in the forest past the Bog of Eternal Stench. They looked at the castle before sitting down for a breif rest. "Corvus, can you tell me a small story?" Toby asked as she stood up and picked the boy up and put him on her back.  
"Yes." she said walking. "Once in the many Millennia of this place is doors to the worlds. That in which is protected by a lone figure. This person keeps the Worlds form colliding and from being torn apart. The guardian is a black figure in which none has seen the face of."  
"Lonely person." Toby said as she reached the gates.  
"A large burden on the shoudlers. The person was about your age when it gained this. The realms of Goblin, Dream, Hell, Heaven, Leprechun, Fairy, Elf, Dwarf, and Shadow are in this burden. MAgic in it's veins keeps the mystery going. IN which the face will be shown. THe story continues as many add to it in which I must not."  
"Wow." he said as they reached the large knight. The underground spears came up as the knight went to fight. She let TOby down.  
"Stay behind a wall." she said as he ran off to hide.  
With a grin she knew Jareth watched her so she made her attack sweet, short, and simple. "Diaster times two!" she yeleld as it blew up. "COme on Toby before they come after us again." she said as they boy came out.  
Jareth watched and silently cursed. "She knows of the Realm Keeper." he said watching. "Send out the guards." he yeleld as the Goblins all disapepared.  
"What are you going to do?" Jack asked.  
"HEads up!" a voice yelled as TOby and Corvus dropped from thin air, both sparling across the pavement. Toby was sitting on Corvus's back as she laid on her stomach trying to regain what happened.  
"Why did you do that Toby?" she asked her hair covering her face. "I enjoy a good run."  
"Just to see what your reaction would be." he replied as she moved her hair from her face and looked at the group.  
"Friendly gathering. TOby get off of my back, I'm not a chair." she said sarcasticly as he giggled and jumped from her back.  
She then braced her palms against the cold stone floor and pushed her self to be sitting on her knees. "What to do, what to do." she whispehred looking around at the oddly now quiet room.  
Jareth had taken them in to the Escher Room. "Damn it." she cursed scrambling to her feet and in to the open doorway leading to that room. Unknown to her a old friend of her sisters, Hoggle, was following close behind her.  
When she entered the room she nearly went hysterical. "Holy Corvus!" she hsouted seeing that the trio was tied sitting on a flight of steps.  
"Oh?" Jareth asked from behind her as she smirked.  
"What do you need?" she asked walking ot the edge and peering around the staircases as HOggle watched.  
"I don't know." he said standing behind her his one gloved hand running over the nape of her neck and down her arm. That was when she flinched, then her stomach rolled.  
"She's wounded." she whisphered her eyes going wide. "I got to go, Braska's attacking my sister!" she shouted twisting form his grasp.  
"Attacking?" Toby asked.  
"Shadows! My Friends take these three home!" she hsouted as Jareth grasped her   
shoulders.  
"Calm down." he said.  
"I can't! If she dies I am dust!" she shouted disapeapring. "That is until after midnight tonight."  
"What does she mean?" Jareth wondered.  
"It's a Corvus Ritual. TOnight the last of the Ravens will be seperated for the next battle that comes up and they are killed one at a time." Cyad replied appearing.  
  
On Earth; Chronos was wounded deeply as was Sarah. They were sitting on the floor of the Sarah household. "Corvus Diaster!" a voice yeleld as Sarah paretns apepared then her sister, which was a stomach wound. "SO Braska didn't come? A pity." she whisphered grabbing the creature by the collar and pulling it to her face.  
"Have MErcy Corvus." it whimpered.  
"Selenity, you still here?" she asked as her blonde haired sister came form the shadows.  
"Yes?" she rpelied.  
"We got a job tonight." Sarah smiled. "A little job."  
"I be here. Let's high tail it before we get sidetracked." Onyx said standing in the doorway her black robe covering her features. "You my dear Raven, has a story to tell and to explain." she said pointing to her sister.  
"What do you mean?" Jack asked worriedly hugging his one daughter as the other smirked.  
"Five minutes at the RItual Grounds." Corvus told them as Sarah smiled a yes.  
After the group filed from the room. Then two minutes later Corvus followed with Selenity as they jumped in to her car. They sped away Corvus had a look of distress. "We have to preform the ritual because something came up and most are going to die. We have to break off the contact and disappear from this place." Corvus said shifting her car in to high gear.  
"What?" Selentiy asked looking at her.  
"Yes, Braska has ranks after us, or that was as I seen in my vision." she said brushing sweat from her face. "Six corners of the Galaxy after tonight. We will break up and go. POlaris will aid as will the Crsyatllines."  
"INteresting." she said asgain as the car came to a screeching hult as they seen two Braskini Ranks ahead of them.  
"Told ya'." she said bringing the car back on course and plowing past them as their eyes turned a cold black.  
  
Chapter 8- Many Meetings  
  
The group listened as a car came to a screeching stop a few meters form the bonfire. They seen the two jump form the car and take off in a dead run. "Start it hurry! A shield!" Selenity screamed as Midnight nodded her head.  
"Storms and thunder, crackle and strike.   
Rains of darkness take flight.  
BRing forth a Shield, around our sacred grounds!" she yelled as the black clouds brewed and thudner and lighting could be heard and seen as rain fell in a shield against the enemy.  
"LEt us begin." Corvus said relaxing as they all stood up in their normal clothes, except Onyx.  
"By that in which we guard, worlds among the worlds. Seperate our contact in soul and body. We ask this for a vision by our pyshic. WIth a drop of blood in your fire, we will bind it to our bodys." she chnated as the others passed a dagger around.  
Each girl slit their wrist and thrusted it in to the fire as the flames moved from their hands. Then rubies formed int he coals. Six pendent sized rubies glinted as the fire went out. Each picked one up and ran it across their wound as it healed. "Corvus, we shall share your vision as we sleep for all of us are bounded in pyshic." Osaka said. "It is safer."  
"Yes Ma'am." they said mocking her as she smirked.  
"OKay children." she returned as they all gathered at their vechiles.  
"Meet me at the Restraunt tomorrow night!" Selenity shouted as they all gave a thumbs up before departing in their different means of transportation to brave the burning rains of their calling.  
The Thunder struck as Corvus drove. Free from all things. "Finally free formt eh bonds!" she shouted as the rain came harder. "I say this calls for a tracer."  
Oh? a voice asked, Onyx.  
"Yes, I am going." she said speeding off as the voices in her head laughed, argeed, and disapepared. "Damn you all but my hunt will be good!"  
Jareth watched as she sped down the highway. He would have to chase this one more then her sister. He wanted this one mor ethen the other women that have danced with him. She went down the highway as he could hear her voice.  
  
Two days of travelng was fun for her as she made it to Ireland. Valerie, her friend, was waiting for her. "Welcome home you Insane Irish Cathlic." she greeted with a hug as they walked off.  
"Insane Irsh Driver, V." she joked.  
  
Chapter 9- Friends and Picnis Fun  
  
They drove throuogh the contry side to her small house in teh middle of the land she owned. Val was making jokes and imitating various people. She also imitated goblisn and creatures as Corvus laughed. She spotted the basket in back. "Picnic I guess?" she asked with a grin.  
"Oh yeah." Val said as they cheered and went off road.  
A white barn owl watched as the two got the stuff out of the car. "Remember High School Football games?" Val asked as Corvus put on a broed face and pretended to be waving a small flag.  
"Here we go, Frasier, here we go." she said in a monotone as the other one cracked up. "We might get a touch--- never mind the other team just went 99 yards to their goal."  
"Those were SO damn boring." Val said doubling over in laughter as they started to eat.  
Jareth watched as the two laughed and joked. "Leprechauns!" Val shouted out of teh blue as she pulled a green hat from teh basket.  
"Oh great! She got in to sugar again." iwth that she backed up, surprising Jareth. Her friend was in the car turning on the radio before returning again dancing. "I'll never trust you with sugar again!"  
"Lossen up, Raven! COme dance." she said pulling her friend to her feet as they danced.  
He notioced various other creatures watching. He owndered why until he seen the leprechauns, faeries, hobgoblins, and goblins in the shadows. "Ack! Will you stop!" Corvus shouted as Val smiled adn Corvus fell off balance to the gorund.  
"Funny Raven." she said in her old hyper way. "Hanging aorund the leprechauns to much?"  
"No comment, don't tell me you brought--" she was cut off when a water balloon went flying at her. Ducking she seen she had a whole ammunition of them.   
"I have some water revenge to get on you." she said as Corvus flipped to her feet adn took off running as various balloons whizzed past her.  
"I don't think so Raven, you may be pyhsic, but you won't escape the water balloons!" she shouted as a lake came in to view.  
Pulling her hair up in a tight bun she sheen a few feet of space. WIth a smile she climbed under the peir as the sugar happy Val came over the peir and looked around. "Ra-VEN!" she shoutd as Corvus stuck out her head out and balanced herself with one arm and two legs. She grabebd the other girl's ankle and pulled her in. She climbed from the peir as all looked at her. Val smirked and then pulled her in.   
With a splash she fell in as all in the shadows laughed. "Got ya." she said as Corvus smirked again and climbed to sit on the edge of the peir.  
"Yeah, not for long." she agreed pulling her boots off and sitting them on the peir as Val smiled.  
"Insane British!" she hsouted as she slipped back in to the water and splashed her.  
"Insane American!" she retorted as the fight continued.  
Jareth watched amused at how two grown women acted like little girls. "Any visions?" Val asked as they sat on teh peir.  
"No Dreamweaver, how's the labyrinth?" she asked as Val looked at the sky.  
"Good question, the Terrans blocked my entrance." she said sadly.  
"What?!" Corvus asked standing up. "Shit! We got to go in that case. My post could be in danger." she said as Val turned pale and they grabbe dtehir stuff and ran off towards the car.  
All the creatures seena problem. "This can't be happening!" Val said throwing all the stuff in as they drove off in a hurry. "Terrans are attacking our home"  
"I know we just need to get to the castle before they find the cross." Corvus said as she sped in to the castle gates, which were open.  
Jareth and the creatures followed as the two got out of the car and looked around. "This is bad." Val said clutching her head.  
"Stay here, I'll take care of it." she said handing her a black orb. "COncentrate on my thouoghts to keep your center." she stated running off towards a black vortex.  
  
Chpater 10- Warrior of the Magical Labyrinth  
  
The Lbayrinth was owunded as the Terrans took their toll. THe magic was strong and searching for a key, a vessel or friend. It felt the familiar Guardian appear to fight. The magic then latched to her, wiating to heal itself.  
Corvus winced in pain as something joined her magic. Wild Magic. HEr eyes turned green from the knew power, green with black sparks. The ends of her ebony hair turned emerald green also. "Wild and Star?" she whisphered as she felt the red of her harpy form turned green. "Looks liek a change." she whispehred touching teh gorund as a war would start.  
Cyad adn the GOblins felt a change in the labyrinth, the Wild and wounde dmagic latched on to another. A Terran guard buste din, it wasn't terran but Troll. "Cyad!" he roared as he walked in with his son. "We came for your kingdom."  
"And I came to make sure your asses return home." a female voice added as Corvus with the green eyes adn green hair ends looked at them.  
"And you are?" Allore asked as his osn's jaw dropped.  
"Star Corvus, Warrior of the Labyrinth." she stated as Cyad noted the Wild Magic running trhouogh her veins. As the dakr green trainagles appeared under her eyes and a daimond hsaped one in her forehead.  
"No impossible." Allore stated as he noticed the wildness of her green eyes.  
"It is." she said pulled a staff form thin air. It ha dthe symbol of the lbayrinth at the top with a clear orb. She then tapped it on the gorund. They all looked at her as she smiled. "Trolls! Return to your kingdom." she demanded as they dispapeared and the gOblins looked at at her. She then went off, back to earth.  
Val dropped the black orb as Corvus apepared, her change still seen. Her eyes were glazed over with teh lose of power in the latch and transformation. Rest and then healing, she thouoght as teh lbayrinth agreed. She leaned on the staff as Val looke din to her expressionless glazed gaze. "Val, let's high tail it." she whisphered as the dreamweaver aided her to keep standing.  
"Corvus! Sarah! Sarah Raveness! DOn't pass out!" she whisphered loudly as she helped the girl in to the passanger side fo the car.  
  
  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Corvus, Sarah Raveness, was falling in to the labyrinth. She could feel it's wounds and weakening magic. She felt it's aura and then her lifeforce, it was using her life force. HEr osul was now latched with it and her body was aiding it in healing as it fused with her magic, it wouldn't let go. She resisted at first but then gave in. "Relam Guardian, I am glad you excepted my wounds and my magic. No other could tame it." a female voice came as she looked aorund.  
"I'll try." she whisphered as shadows consumed her and she felt the wounds and pain.  
  
  
Val was shaking her friend after she had dragged her in to the small house a few kilometers from the castle. She propped her head against the arm of the sofa and tried to tap in to her thouoghts. "Oh no." her groggy voice came as the Dreamweaver went backwards.  
"Oww, Migraine." she said as Corvus looked aorund and then sighed.  
"Sorry." she replied standing up weakly before feeling different.  
"I'll never do that again." she laughed before gasping at Corvus's change. "Nice hair." she said with a grin.  
"Huh?" she asked going off to find a mirror. She seen her reflection and backed up.  
  
  
Sane Black Magic: How'd ya' like it? hate it? Review it please?  



End file.
